Batteries are well known in the prior art and are used for many purposes. From the prior art, batteries of different sizes with a different number of battery cells connected in parallel and in series are known, whereby the capacity provided by the battery and the voltage provided by the battery can be adapted to the respective application. One important application, in particular for the present invention, is the use of batteries for electrically powered motor vehicles. Such batteries may however also be used in many other areas.
The battery cells may be primary or secondary cells, wherein the battery is often referred to as a battery pack when using secondary cells. From the prior art, different battery cell types are known, which differ mainly by the electrode materials and electrolytes used for the battery cells. At present, battery packs with lithium-ion battery cells and nickel-metal hybrid battery cells are used in many applications. Usually, battery cells of a single battery cell type are used for a battery. It is also possible and useful for some applications to use battery cells of different battery cell types.
Especially for large batteries, for example for operation of electrically driven motor vehicles, in which a plurality of battery cells is used, inter alia during charging with comparatively high currents, areas with high temperatures occur within the battery, by which the charging or discharging of the battery cells arranged in the high temperature area and their lifetime is affected. The areas of elevated or high temperatures are also referred to as temperature hot spots. The temperature distribution within the cell arrangement is influenced by a variety of factors such as the type of battery cells used, the relative arrangement of the battery cells relative to each other, the charge or discharge current flowing through the battery cells, and the aging state of the respective battery cell.
It is considered an object of the invention to provide a battery, wherein the occurrence of temperature hot spots is avoided in the battery.